


This Captain is Mine

by RoadFar



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen成了《加勒比海盗4》的影迷。<br/>涉及《加勒比海盗4》的剧情和些许的剧透，永远在恶搞和抹黑Jensen，有恶俗无聊情节，不适勿入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Captain is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 中文名对照
> 
> Jensen 简森  
> Cougar 库加  
> Clay 克雷  
> Rogue 罗格  
> Pooch 普奇  
> Aisha 爱莎

在简森的生命里，至少是这几年来他的生命里，有一个占据了他心中最重要位置的女人，那就是他聪明美丽可爱乖巧的侄女。  
不夸张地说，他能为她而哭为她而笑，甚至为她而死——虽然没有认真考虑过，但是说不定也不是没可能的。  
他为了他尚读小学的侄女付出了全部的业余时间，但就算这样，在他侄女心里，他依然不是排第一位的男人——在他前面，除了她的爸爸，至少还有两个男人。  
简森很愤慨。他痛恨那些夺走了他侄女的爱的男人，但他也只能在心里恨一恨，因为对手太强大。  
其 中一个是库加——侄女管他叫“库加叔叔”，比起她对简森直呼其名，那真是尊敬崇拜得多了。简森有点后悔休假的时候带库加去他家玩，更后悔的是让库加陪侄女 玩了一下午的足球——那个下午他忙着去超市采购了许多侄女爱吃的东西，结果回来后就看到小姑娘抱着足球跟在库加后面叔叔长叔叔短地叫着，而库加也露出了难 得一见的温柔笑容。见鬼，这种被称呼为叔叔的高级待遇简森从来没有享受过，而这种让人脚软的表情简森也没什么机会见到——他一瞬间不知道自己该妒恨谁。  
很显然小姑娘是迷上了库加，之后的每次电话联系她都会直截了当毫不扭捏的问起“库加叔叔”好不好，甚至还画了图送给他！每到这种时候，简森都想一个礼拜不和库加说话。  
另 一个男人，是《加勒比海盗》系列里的杰克船长——这简直无懈可击，因为对方根本不是现实人物。简森不明白为什么小孩子都那么喜欢这个涂着烟熏妆走起路来搔 首弄姿的船长，他的侄女对他露出了鄙视的神色告诉他，因为船长会带给孩子们自由——一个英国的小女孩儿给船长写信希望他能帮助孩子们打败老师们，船长便去 了，虽然没有帮他们推翻学校的暴政，但是依旧极大地鼓舞了全世界孩子们的士气。  
“你能做到吗，简森？”小女孩儿抬着下巴用鼻孔看着简森，“你能像杰克船长（Captain Jack）那样，站在学校里为孩子们振臂高呼吗？”  
简森扶了扶自己的眼镜。也许美国队长（Captain America， **注** ）能，他举起盾牌就是一个活着的旗帜，但是他自己……简森并不觉得自己有这种号召力，或者说有这种勇气——他要是做了这种事情，克雷会关他禁闭，并且没收他所有的电子设备的。  
他赢不了这些男人，他能做些什么呢？他唯一能做的就是在休假期间当他的侄女一声令下，他便乖乖掏钱买了两张《加勒比海盗4》的电影票，带着他的侄女去电影院看这个他的敌人，手里还得捧着爆米花和可乐。  
他看得索然无味，面对情敌谁都不会高兴的，他捏着的爆米花就快要掉回爆米花桶里，直到那个西班牙船长出现，他和他的侄女同时倒吸一口冷气。  
“简森，你看见他了吗！”  
“是的我看见了……你也看见了吗！”  
这实在是太像了。简森吃惊地张大了嘴，那位西班牙船长和库加长得也实在太像了——简直就像他的兄弟，哦不，他的祖先。  
在那之后简森终于全神贯注地看起了电影，事实上他是在全神贯注地期待着“长相酷似库加的西班牙船长”再次出现。他的戏份也太少了，但简森还是忘了吃爆米花，当最后西班牙人莫名其妙地出现在不老泉里的时候，他终于又一次看到了“库加的祖先”。  
他的台词还真不少——虽然他就那么几个镜头，但是，如果单算他的出现总时间和台词总量的话，这个台词密度还挺大的——可能都赶得上库加一个星期对他说的话。而且他穿的那衣服简直太可笑了……简森想象了一下库加穿成那样的效果，他简直要被自己的想象给逼疯。  
这次从电影院出来，他难得地和侄女讨论了一下这部电影里的船长有多帅，嗯，包括西班牙船长。简森唯唯诺诺地听着侄女对船长们的表现评头论足，最后他决定，再去看几遍。  
休假的时间太短暂了，简森没能看几遍，但这难不倒他，他很快在网上找到了下载版，下载下来后每天必看一遍。他甚至将西班牙船长所有的戏份都剪了下来拼成一个合集，这样他就可以不用每次都看全片了——他只要看那位“长相酷似库加的西班牙船长”就行。  
这 简直有毛病，简森每次关上那个名为“西班牙C”的视频时都心生绝望。这看起来完全没必要，现在他已经归队，每天都可以看到库加，要看这些视频的时候还得躲 着他。简森有点儿搞不清自己看这个视频到底是出于什么目的了，因为这视频集合了他最大敌人们的各元素？还是，单纯地，想看看库加的另一面？  
几天之后一个包裹到了。简森赶在所有人之前冲到送货员跟前签收了那个四四方方的包裹，小心翼翼地捧回房间。  
当 天晚上，当库加在房间里拿出他的枪做又一遍保养的时候，简森来敲他的门了——他一听就知道是简森在敲门，他总是心不在焉地敲着摩斯电码，这大概已经成了条 件反射。库加打开门看到简森缩着身体，放在背后的那只手上肯定拿着什么东西——他的腰弯出一个可疑的弧度，看来这个东西还不小。  
库加把手肘支在门框上等着简森开口，简森清咳了一声，对库加说：“我有一个礼物要送给你，”他的视线聚焦在库加开得颇低的领口处，目不转睛地看了一会儿并露出了几个诡异的表情后，简森猛地把背在身后的手拉到了面前，“我觉得这个很衬你！”  
库加以为那是一个玩笑，但简森的表情认真得让人没法以为这是一个玩笑——他递到库加面前的是一顶帽子，一顶……大约几百年前款式的船长帽，大概，还是深紫色的。  
“你可以换戴这个试试，”简森笑得很真诚，他举高了帽子在自己头上比划着，“你觉得这颜色好看吗？你喜欢吧？戴这顶的时候原来的那顶帽子可以洗一洗。你瞧，这顶的内衬是纯棉的很吸汗……”他翻过帽子向库加展示帽子的内里，最后将帽子塞进库加的手里，“祝你晚安！”  
*  
库加并不打算戴上那顶奇怪的帽子。他在自己的头上比对过，大小倒是正好，不知道简森是什么时候偷偷量的，但是戴着那样的东西太妨碍工作了不是么？而且那帽子的重心和他原来的帽子不一样，这需要时间去适应——而他可没有这个时间去适应。  
他把帽子收了起来，继续该干嘛干嘛，第二天简森又来敲他的门，库加开门的时候注意到简森又在背后藏了东西。  
库 加抬起双手在胸前交叉，简森对着他的帽子扬起了眉毛：“咦库加你没有换我给你的帽子吗？是大小不合适吗？你的头变大了？哦也许是缩水了……我不该洗的…… 你看，古董总得好好清洗一下——啊对了！”然后他装作突然想起似的从背后拿出这次带来的东西，那是一件……领口和袖口缀满繁复花边的纯白色衬衫。  
“我发誓这件不是古董，这是仿造品，很复古吧？”简森拎起衣服比在库加身上，不住地发出赞叹声，“哇哦哇哦……看起来完全合身！你放心，这料子不会缩水的，你穿着一定很好看。我保证。”  
库加看着搭在自己身上的衣服皱了皱眉头：“易趣？”  
简森摇头：“是……定做的。”  
库加抬手把衣服往简森那边推：“我不——”  
“什么？不，这是送给你的！”简森把衬衫团成一团往库加房间里一丢，用力关上了门，在门后大喊，“可别扔了！”  
库加不明白简森这是想干嘛。他捡起衬衫，布料柔软，贴在皮肤上顺滑舒适，但他绝不可能穿这样的衬衫出门，就算是化装舞会他也不会穿。他把衬衫和帽子放在了一起，但直觉告诉他，这还没完——简森一定还会搞出什么奇怪的事情。  
当天晚上简森在吃饭的时候接了个电话就跑出去了，库加翻着手里的书，心中不祥的预感就像滚雪球一样越滚越大。普奇从冰箱里拿了一听啤酒坐回到沙发上，看着简森留在桌上的碗问：“他去哪儿了？”  
库加冲着门口扬起下巴，普奇刚刚探头看了一眼，简森就捧着一个大盒子进来了。  
“哦，太好了，你还在……”简森把盒子放在库加边上，擦了擦头上的汗后开始野蛮地拆盒子，“你一定会喜欢这个——”  
“什么？这是什么简森？”普奇凑了过来，“有我的份吗？”  
简森抬头看了看他：“唔嗯……我觉得这个不是很适合你。”普奇大失所望地缩到沙发一角，偷眼看着简森继续撕扯着包装带，过了一会儿简森终于把盒子打开，他从里面取出了一双靴子。  
“哟……”普奇张着嘴再也闭不上，他看到那双靴子有着可观的鞋跟，靴身一体成型，深褐色的表面擦得蹭亮。  
简森举着靴子乐得眉开眼笑：“库加……”  
库加早就从房间里消失了。  
“你把他吓跑了，”普奇凑到简森边上看那双从一堆碎纸条中好不容易拔出来的靴子，夸张地赞叹着，“看这成色多棒，还是整皮的？哎哟我老婆都没给我买过这么好的鞋……”  
普奇边说边用手肘轻轻捅了捅简森，他停下话头，看见简森一脸愁苦地捧着靴子，过了会儿才开口：“库加是不是不喜欢这种类型的？”  
“这……他没说吧。”  
“你看见他走的吗？他走的时候什么表情？”简森朝着库加的房间张望，“他都没和我说晚安。”  
“他从来不和我们说晚安。”  
“那是你没有认真听，其实他每次都会用各种方式说晚安，要我学给你看吗？”  
“……不用。”  
“真的不用？”  
普奇几乎要投降了：“真的不用。”  
简森举高了靴子，他眯着眼睛打量鞋底：“普奇，你说……是不是跟太高了？”  
“……我不……觉得是这个原因。”普奇拿着自己的啤酒离开，他决定再也不要和简森讨论他买给库加的东西了——那真能恶心掉一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
又一个白天到来，普奇正专心地清洗他的化油器，隔着老远就听见门口传来沉重的拖拉声，很快他就知道这声音是从哪儿发出来的——简森费劲地拖着一个又粗又长的包裹走了过来，在院子里扬起了老大的尘土——普奇忙不迭地用布头盖住了化油器。  
“这是什么？”普奇无奈地看着尺寸升级的包裹，“这又是什么？地毯？你买了条地毯给……库加？”  
“不不……这是我自己的，普奇你快过来帮我一把……”简森用脚踢了踢自己的房门，普奇帮他打开门，他拖着那堆东西钻了进去，然后极为可疑地关紧了房门。  
三秒钟后普奇就出卖了简森，他大声嚷嚷着库加的名字冲进了弹药库，库加正和爱莎在清点武器和弹药。  
“你得去管管，”普奇用手比划了一下简森弄来的包裹的大小，“简森搞了个这么大的包裹回来，他说不是给你的……他这几天得了购物病？你们俩在玩角色扮演吗？”  
库加低着头默不作声地继续清点子弹，爱莎敲了敲他面前的桌子：“库加，你不去看看他？我听说你们这几天好像有点误会。”  
库加抬起头盯着普奇看，普奇举起双手：“我说的是实话，你昨晚一声不吭就溜了，你知道他对我唠叨了多久？”  
爱莎一把将库加面前的子弹都扫走，然后跳上桌子坐在库加面前，翘起一条修长的腿搁在另一条腿上，俯身对他说：“他要是拆了房子克雷不会放过你的。”  
库加哭笑不得地摇了摇头，无奈地站起走向简森的房间。门锁住了，这在意料之中。门后隐约传来哗哗的水声，他敲了敲门，但是没有任何回应。库加从口袋里掏出一把钥匙插进钥匙孔，他猛地回头，看到普奇和爱莎都露出恍然大悟的神情，在被他看见后两人马上缩回了弹药库里。  
库加打开简森的房门，刚踏进房间就听见巨大的水流声和夹杂在其中的简森的声音，听起来他正在……唱歌。  
而且必定是那一首。库加把门在背后关上，不知道为什么他就是不希望门外的家伙们知道更多了。  
他往浴室走去，简森那可以被当做杀伤性武器的歌喉断断续续地冒出来：“Don't stop, believin'...”  
然后他听见“咚”的一声，很明显是肉体砸在地上的声音。  
库加迅速冲到浴室门口猛地打开门——他甚至直接拉断了锁死的门舌，浴室里的水有一些从他的脚边蜿蜒而过漫进了房间，他看见简森倒在地上，全身上下都光溜溜的，一条腿……塞在一个长筒状的、看起来就像是……就像是一条鱼尾巴一样的东西里面。  
*  
“谁、谁在那儿？”简森没戴眼镜，浴室里水汽弥漫，他捂着自己的脑袋在滑溜溜的地板上打滚好久才挪到库加跟前，看见是库加后他松了口气，“哦，库加……我该猜到是你的，只有你有我房间的钥匙……”  
下一瞬间他就转身趴在了地上，用两只手徒劳地捂着自己还露在外面的屁股，尴尬地抬起头：“呃，你，你应该敲一下门，我是说，浴室的门。”  
“我听见你摔倒了。”  
“哦！你看，这不太容易……”简森打着哈哈拍了拍裹在一条腿上的鱼尾巴，“有点紧，我脚滑了……一下。”  
库加走到简森边上把他拉了起来，顺手扯了一根浴巾围在他的腰上，扶他坐到浴缸边上。简森那条没套进鱼尾巴的左脚刚沾到地他就大声叫唤着缩起了腿，在失去重心滑进浴缸之前他抱住了库加的脖子。  
“这是什么？”库加费力地托着简森的腰，他指着简森脚下硬邦邦塞满了半个浴室的鱼尾巴问。  
简森勾紧了手臂：“美人鱼的尾巴。”  
“你弄这干什么？”  
“我那个……我……”  
“和之前的帽子衬衫还有靴子是一回事？”简森摇头又点头，库加把他的手臂拉下来，“说。”  
简森低着头想了一会儿，抬头歪着脑袋对着库加眉开眼笑：“库加你听过美人鱼的传说吗？这个传说呀是说，在海上航行的水手们听见美人鱼的歌声会被诱惑，然后被美人鱼拖进海里呃——吃掉或是……交配……但是！如果得到了美人鱼的吻就能永远不死！”  
库加在听到简森说的最后一个词时撇了撇嘴，他踢了踢拖得老长的鱼尾巴，因为材料太过僵硬，此刻那条直挺挺的鱼尾巴正从简森脚套进去的位置弯折起来，看起来完全没法让人联想到美人鱼。  
库加无奈地摇头：“那你想干嘛？”  
简森伸出手臂勾住了库加的肩膀，他凑库加越来越近，一脸神秘地对他说：“嗨水手，你想……永远不死吗？”  
库加看着简森一动不动：“我以为美人鱼都是母的。”  
“是吗？”简森似乎有些吃惊，“它们下半身都被封起来了也看不出公母吧……”他摸着下巴想了一会儿，很快又高兴起来，“不过按照电影里演的一旦上岸离开了水它们身上的尾巴会化掉长出腿。”  
“什么？”  
“呃，它们的腿就像体液一样从身上流掉……”简森踢蹬了几下踹掉自己的尾巴，“然后就像这样露出两条腿……”  
“什么电影？”  
简森冲着质问他的库加眨了眨眼睛以示自己的天真无辜，最后还是老老实实回答：“加勒比海盗4……你猜怎么着库加，里面有一个西班牙海军长得和你简直一模一样，要是拿给你妈妈看她一定以为你去拍电影了……你想看吗？”  
“简 森……”库加轻轻叫了简森的名字，简森马上举手投降：“我不该搞这个，我不该搞这些东西的，如果克雷知道了——不不不，你千万别让其他任何人知道行吗？我 现在就把这东西处理——噢！”简森捂着自己的左腿，库加把他的脚抬起来看，脚踝已经肿了起来。他不顾简森大呼小叫地喊疼，仔细查看了肿起的部位，然后放下 他的脚走了出去，过了会儿拎着一个冰袋进来，毫不留情地捂在了简森的脚踝上——简森抽着气又叫了几声。  
他小心翼翼地伸手握住库加的手臂，有点不好 意思地小声跟他说话：“库加，我送你的帽子和衬衫和靴子你不喜欢是吗？抱歉我好像有点玩太嗨了……希望这几天不会有什么紧急任务不然我又得拖你后腿。”库 加无声地笑了笑，握着简森的脚换了一边敷冰袋，简森颇受振奋地略微拔高了音调，“不过我觉得那顶帽子还是很配你的，你不打算试试吗？”  
库加抬起头盯着他看，然后他从口袋里掏出一把折叠刀递到简森的胸前，简森吓得仰起身体直往后退，库加把刀子放在他的胸口：“美人鱼可不长胸毛。”  
他低着头继续帮简森冰敷肿起的脚踝，不久后听见简森微弱地叫了一声：“啊。”  
他抬起头，看见简森拿着那把折叠刀正在刮自己的胸毛——那一瞬间库加决定再也不用那把刀子切水果吃了，然后他看见简森的胸口被切开一条口子，血流了出来。  
简森僵住了手，很抱歉地看着库加：“水汽太大了我没戴眼镜所以……”  
库加夺走他手里的刀子往角落里随便一丢，拿起边上的毛巾压在他胸口，幸好只是很轻微的皮外伤，血并没有流下很多，他紧紧按住简森的伤口瞪着他，简森仍在紧张地喋喋不休：“安徒生童话里的小美人鱼要变成人就流了很多血……所以你看，这是美人鱼的必经之路……”  
库加猛地把简森推到他背后的墙上，压住他的身体狠狠吻他。这大概是能让这家伙闭嘴的唯一方法了。  
*  
几 天后简森的脚踝终于消肿，他奔奔跳跳地向所有人展示了他的完好如初，晚上偷偷带着一袋棉花糖去敲库加的门。其实他也有库加的房门钥匙，但是他觉得还是应该 尊重库加一下，毕竟他是来道谢和道歉的——为这几天库加又一次不辞辛劳地分心照顾自己，还有为自己之前买了奇怪的东西硬要送给他。  
他尚在心中排演等会儿对库加该说的话，门已经被打开了，他无知无觉地走了进去顺手在背后关上了门，对着库加的背影开口：“嗨库加……”然后他突然说不出话了。  
他看见库加穿着他送的白色缀满花边的衬衫，脚下踩着他送的靴子——他特地钜掉了一点鞋跟，现在看起来可正常多了，最稀奇的是库加戴着他送的帽子——他从来没有戴过自己的帽子以外的帽子。  
说实话他这么穿真是帅呆了。比电影里的西班牙船长更放荡不羁，他转过身来，衬衫前襟的扣子一如他的习惯扣得很低，结实的胸肌在领口若隐若现。  
简森咽了口口水。他听见自己脑袋里的体温计突然升温拉响警笛的声音，手里的棉花糖都捏不住掉在了地上。  
库加手里拿着一张光碟走到影碟机前放了进去，然后关了房间的灯坐到电视机——他把公用的那台电视机搬了进来——前的地上，手拍了拍自己身边的位置，简森愣了一下走了过去：“看电影吗？哦，好。”  
他 坐在库加边上，趁他不注意的时候往他身上靠了靠，当电影开始播放的时候他差点惊掉了眼镜：“加勒比海盗？咦还是第四部？这是——哦……好清晰啊……”他装 模作样地发表了一会儿感叹，然后咬着嘴唇缓缓转头看着库加希望他能注意到他，“哦，你穿了……我送你的。果然很棒……库加船长。”他如愿等到了库加的注 目，库加回头望他，嘴角向一边翘起。  
简森受到了鼓舞，他拉开自己的衣领说：“看，我已经把胸毛刮干净了，所以，”他激动得声音都有些发抖，“你……你想永远不死吗，水手？”  
库加把手搭在简森毛茸茸的头上拨弄他的头发：“是的。”  
他压住简森的后脑勺靠上去吻他，简森马上扑到他身上抱住了他的脖子，他迫不及待地伸出舌头一遍遍地舔着库加的嘴唇和牙齿，等库加给了他回应后他几乎把全身的力量都压到了库加身上，完全不在乎电影演到了哪里——他更关心自己解开了库加的几个扣子。  
就在简森跨坐到库加身上用自己的下半身去挤库加的身体时，库加推开了呼吸紊乱的简森，轻轻喘着气对他说：“等我看完电影。”  
“哦没问题……我可以等两小时……”  
“是八小时。”库加从背后摸出另外三张影碟，分别是《加勒比海盗1》、《加勒比海盗2》、《加勒比海盗3》——他把全系列都带回来了。  
简 森看着那些影碟哀嚎：“什么？！你怎么可以……这里有四部电影，全都看完天都亮了……你真的打算看一晚上电影吗？”简森抱住库加的身体动了动自己的腰，他 有点胀得难受，手挑开库加的裤腰处往下面摸但又不敢全都伸进去，此时此刻他最想做的事情就是脱掉裤子——随便谁的裤子。  
库加一只手抱紧了简森的腰身让他没法动，另一手弹了弹自己的帽檐：“听船长的话。”然后他就把下巴搁在简森的肩膀上，继续兴致勃勃地看起了电影。  
简森泄气地保持着跨坐在库加身上的姿势抱住他的身体，一点回头看电影的兴趣都没有了。  
他想以后绝对不要再和库加玩角色扮演了。绝不。  
  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 注 Captain America：电影《The Losers》中扮演Jensen的演员Chris Evans在7月即将上映的电影《美国队长（Captain America）》中扮演美国队长。


End file.
